


Fic Ideas (TMNT Edition)

by PrincessGemma12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU ideas, AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Churring, Comparisons AU, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Drabble-ish type collection, Drag, Drag Queen AU, Drag Queens, F/M, Fem!Leo/Raphael, Female Turtle, Future Fic, Future fics, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Heterosexuality, High School, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lacey Dresses, Lea's bi but that's not relevant here XD, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Biting, NSFW, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests Accepted and Encouraged, Secret Relationship, Teenage Mutant Kunoichi Turtles, There's a lot of mentions of p@nis in the third chapter, They're NOT teens in ch. 2 btw, Tumblr Prompt, Turtle Sex (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fic ideas, high school sweethearts, i think, just so ya' know, tcest, turtle vocalizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Just a collection of fic ideas and random drabbles that may or may not be fleshed out in the future. These will range from tcest to Racey to Apritello to Leorai (maybe) to Ramona to Capritello to LH/Donnie to Shinni/Mikey to Mikey/Renet to so much more! Fluff, angst, non-graphic (and graphic) sexual situations, blood, and basically everything you can think of will be smushed into these chapters. Pairings will be in the title and specific warnings in the Author's Notes. If you have any suggestions/requests, leave a comment and we can negotiate, or I'll just write it and give ya' a shout out.





	1. Highschool Sweethearts (Tcest; L/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains TCEST! Don't like don't read! Implied/Referenced Homophobia, secret relationships, all that fun stuff in here! Angst! Cuddles! Fluff! YAY!

Laying back on his boyfriend’s bed, Leonardo began to wonder if he’d ever be able to do normal-people-couple-things with his lover— _lover_ being a lightly used term here. It wasn’t often that the senior found himself borderline moping at the thought of their secrecy, it didn’t usually get in the way of their developing bond after all. But sometimes… sometimes he found himself wanting a little bit more. A kiss in the hallway as Raph dropped him off at Miss Column’s geometry class; a few passionate kisses in the back booth at McClaire’s; a night spent curled up on the couch (at his place or here at the Dawson’s) watching movies. Small things, yes, but they would mean the world to the blue eyed turtle.

But… he likely wouldn’t get any of those things for some time, if at all. Raphael couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk that trip to university just for some PDA and a few dates. Besides, they went on dates, they went for nature walks all the time, ate out at the diner every weekend, even cuddled up in each other’s beds to binge watch Shane Dawson videos—which was sort of funny considering the younger boy’s surname. They were a valid couple, even if not many people knew about their stolen kisses and whispered words of affection, they were together and they had each other. That was all they needed right now. They would worry about the inevitable coming out later, when it was time.

However, as Leo gazed up at the toxic green eyes he’d found himself practically and embarrassingly swooning over for the last several months, he discovered that maybe, just maybe, that threatening time was closing in on them. It was as if a clock was counting down, ringing out how many days or weeks they had left before they really had to crack down on their control. Until someone caught them stealing each other’s breath parked in a driveway or saw them snuggled together in tight embrace. Or worse…

It would be better if they just came out and said it—if they _came out_. It’d be heartbreaking for Raphael, that much they both knew, but Raph also knew that the Hamato house would always welcome him if things got out of hand—Leo didn’t think it would, though, not violently, at least. Or Raph would crash at Casey’s or Spike’s, maybe Corwin’s…

“Leo.”

The softly spoken addressment brought the turtle back to the moment and he found he’d been laid back with his boyfriend atop his hips, emerald hands placed lightly on his clothed plastron.

“Hi,” he breathed up to the thief that stole his air.

“Hi,” with an eye ridge quirked, Raphael smirked down at him. “Ya’ gonna tell me where your little brain ran off to while I was tellin’ ya’ about my new idea or what?”

“Just thinking,” his voice was barely as whisper as his mind wandered down to the man sitting in the room below them. “About your dad and everything.”

“It’ll be fine, Leo, he doesn’t know.”

“I know—”

“Then why are ya’ always worryin’ about it?” the question was soft, yet demanding of an answer. “He ain’t caught us yet, he ain’t gonna catch us anytime soon; we’re fine.”

Leo turned his head toward the window, intent on waiting out the lecture.

“Dude, talk to me.”

The bedroom door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background for this idea:  
> I love high school aus, hence this idea, but it's hard to find ones with a good plot and good development that /keep/ the characters as mutants. Therefore, I'm writing my own. Now, I don't know when the actual story will be up or when I'll even start it but I have a decent amount of content I'm working on to keep you satisfied in the mean time (I hope).  
> Now, a little flesh on the bones of this idea:  
> The Hamato house consists of Leo, Mikey, Miwa, Yoshi (Master Splinter), and Klunk--Mikey's cat. All members of this family (kitty aside) are mutants. Then there is the Dawson household, which consists of half-brothers Raph and Donnie, their adoptive mother Amara (means "grace" in Igbo) and her husband Eric (basically means "ruler"). Eric is Catholic and wants Raph and Don to be Catholic too. There's a while subplot there and I'm sure you can imagine where the conflict comes in at. They don't live in NYC, however, as I want this to be a little more small-town-love-story-ish.  
> Also, in case you're wondering, 'cause you probably are, "Corwin" is Leatherhead. Corwin means "leather," hence him being dubbed "Leatherhead" by his team mates, which I won't get into here--gotta leave you anticipating don't I?  
> Let me know what you think of this idea and give me any ideas you want to see me "drabble."


	2. Dada Raph (Raph/Lea; Tcest-ish) - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dimensional cross-over between a TMKT universe that ISN'T canon to the Comparisons world, with a more-or-less canon TMNT world. The story would be mainly Raphael/Leandra (genderbent Leo), Leonardo/Regina (genderbent Raph), and Apritello (and genderbent Apritello--Augela? Danust? ???). This chapter contains smut and what one might onsider RLR tcest. Also, Chompy and this prompt: “The dog/cat/pet is watching us oh god.” (Source: https://otppromptlists.tumblr.com/post/158981022106/awkward-sex-prompts-for-your-otp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for unprotected vaginal sex (or does birthcontrol count?), minor biting, and LOTS of turtle sounds! There is no blood here. Only pleasure. ;)

It wasn’t every day that one could see their boyfriend from another dimension, so Lea took full advantage of the opportunity. After all, it was just too perfect of a situation not to! She was here alone, as was Raphael, and Donnie had a half-full bottle of vaseline just sitting on his desk. The kunoichi supposed he’d been trying to slip something apart, but once she became fully aware of the blessing Aphrodite seemed to bestow upon her, she decided she didn’t really care.

Thus, she was here, happily moaning under the rough hands of her boyfriend as he gently pinned her to his mattress. While still arguably unskilled, the brutish reptilian was relatively quick to learn how to use his hands on her, even if the foreplay wasn’t her favorite. However, she figured she couldn’t complain, not really. Raphael put a lot of effort into pleasing her and was always very careful and extremely patient—even if he was impatient. Besides, she knew that he was less than enthused by her tooth-filled blowjobs; they had shit to work on, but they were working on it.

“ _Raphie_ ,” she gasped, a nail breaking on the ridge of his shell as he circled her clit ever so gently, then nipped her throat lightly.

He continued to tease her sex as the churring started, a deep rumble that seemed to echo in the otherwise quiet bedroom. It made her tremble with an animalistic need only he could incite in her.

Leandra huffed out his name again, impatience decorating her voice. Only a gentle chuckle answered her pleas, however, the teasing digit trailed lower toward her entrance.

“Ya’ want somethin’, hun?” he husked, mirth filling his voice.

“Would you quit wasting time and do me, already?” she demanded. “You’ve been teasing me for over ten minutes now!” As she lifted her hips to brush the top of her genital cartilage against his plastron, Lea let loose a churr of her own, a series of wanton clicks lining the silvery rumble. It was all the encouragement Raphael needed to drop down and _finally_ slide a finger inside of her. Groaning, she tilted her head back and lightly scratched at his biceps.

Ever so gently Raphael started twisting his thick digit around inside of her, rubbing and pressing against her walls. Uncomfortable as it was for him, having his arm twisted at the elbow and his wrist bent up between them, Raph made sure to pour all of his attention onto the woman beneath him. While he knew a single finger would never hurt her—not even both of them would—he also knew that she would quickly grow impatient with this attention. Bored of it, even. Thus, he made certain to nip and lap at her exposed throat, creating a sizable bruise on her shoulder when she made a feeble attempt to flip them. It was a primal, instinct-driven action meant to display dominance, even if he didn’t really consider himself to have such a thing. Nevertheless, it did its job and his mate was soon mostly still with only the occasional anxious squirm as he prepped her.

“Ready, baby?” He sucked another bruise onto the skin of her neck, this time at the base of her throat.

A series of eager nods answered him and he hastily pushed another finger into her, scissored her for a few moments and then pulled the digits out when the slight resistance ceased. Readjusting the both of them so that he was kneeling with his knees apart and her calves over his shoulders, her elbows holding her off of the sheets, Raphael took his erect cock in hand, stroking himself before bending her so he could reach under the pillow for the lube. Squirting a generous amount into his palm, he slicked himself up, all the while peppering kisses to the inside of his mate’s thigh. Giving a playful nip to the spring colored scales and one last churr, he lined himself up, rubbing against her inner labia before—

 ** _Breheheheheheh_**.

Turning her head as Raph stilled above her, blinking slowly, Leanne stared panic-stricken at the small alien gazing back at her, eye level. She heard a chuckle from above and watched aghast as a large green hand (now seemingly clean and dry) pet the burgundy scalp.

“What the hell, Raph!” she gasped. “Why didn’t you move him out of here?”

Startled, Raphael looked from her to Chompy, who was quietly chirping and cooing his approval of the soft pats and rubs to his head. “He won’t get in the way. It’s too late now, anyway; I ain’t walking around with my dick out, hon.”

“He’s already getting in the way!”

“No he’s not!”

Groaning, the kunoichi thumped her head back against the bedding a few times. Gods, she could already feel her arousal starting to flag. Deciding it was probably better to play the “needy girlfriend who doesn’t want to share” card, she muttered, “You’re supposed to be petting _me._ ” Her lips pulled into a small pout. “If he’s over here you’ll get distracted.” She made sure to bat her eyelids (damn, she wished she had lashes on those things!) for good measure.

Unfortunately, Raphael wasn’t falling for it. Rather than rise to relocate the small alien elsewhere, the red banded ninja began _slowly_ entering his mate. Hearing the katana-wielder gasp as he slide through her tight orifice brought an almost sadistic grin to the emerald reptilian’s beak, and he groaned low in his throat as he hilted inside of her. The glint in his eyes was of smug pride as he watched her whimper, felt her squirm and squeeze around his cock. Thoroughly pleased with her reaction, he bent his neck to nibble her exposed throat, gently shifting his hips.

Huffing out hot pants that ended in mumbled, trailed-off Japanese curses, Leandra glared at the man atop her. “I-I hate-hate you,” she hissed through her teeth. He responded by snapping his hips back, then forward again, wrenching a guttural moan from her throat. “You’re an asshole.”

“I try.”

With a desperate sound, the kunoichi lunged up to claim her mate’s mouth, wrapping her arms around him to hold him in place. As groans were loosed and his partner’s pelvis tilted, he began thrusting. It was slow, shallow, but pulled sharp gasps and soft moans from the female. She released his lips with long, satisfied hum.

“So good, Raphie,” she whispered. What had they been argueing about? She couldn’t recall. It must’ve been really miniscule because—

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_ **

She lurch at the sound, yelping when Raphael’s teeth found purchase in her shoulder.

“ _Ow_!”

“Sorrysorrysorrysorry—”

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_ **

“Raph, _do_ something with him!” she whined. She sounded pathetic, like a child, but in the state she was, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She needed the alien _out_.

“Okay, okay, okay, hang on…”

He returned to her moments later, his bedroom door now securely locked. There was no chance of any tiny aliens pouncing on the door and knocking it open.

“ _Finally_.” she sighed, arching as she was mounted yet again.

**_BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE_ **

“ ** _GODDAMMIT,_ CHOMPY _!_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I'm mean to her. I don't care. The poor girl can have her orgasm in the actual fic, if one ever should come into existence.  
> Kudos are appreciated but comments are life! Also, if you have an idea or a pairing you'd like me to write something short for, just ask!  
> Also, I'd like to thank jadeBlue for their lovely comment on the first chapter. I'm really glad you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be tcest-uous and frisky! Lots of lace. ;)


	3. Angel (Tcest; R/L)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I lost my asshole friends in this club and I’m kinda drunk and you’re kinda gorgeous, please help me.”  
> Or:  
> Raph's a drag queen/pole dancer and Leo is a college student in a rock band. What could go wrong with one little hook-up? A whole fucking series, that's what! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I lost my asshole friends in this club and I’m kinda drunk and you’re kinda gorgeous, please help me.” (Source) https://reverb.com/p/dean-razorback-db-lightning-graphic?gclid=Cj0KCQjwwODlBRDuARIsAMy_28V6vRZoJ8ADOoiUlGG29-3G9Hd3bef8ZIGvkUe1WvuGf8LrotBZWz0aAntUEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds&hfid=17750746

**[1]**

Sitting at the bar counter, Leonardo re-evaluated his most recent life choices. From accepting his sister’s offer of help in finding a good gig, to blindly following her lead to the job location, to actually _going through_ with the job, and finally _staying afterward_ to “loosen up and enjoy the freedom of post-college life,” quoth Hamato Miwa. While not all bad (the alcohol was quite varied in both flavor and strength, as was the music), he definitely had better things to do in his free time than sit on a bar stool at a nightclub while his older sister was off grinding somebody.

Or lots of somebodies, he didn’t really know nor care.

He did, however, care that he was left utterly alone in the bee-hive swarm that was the dance floor, with not a clue as to where his sister or his little brother had gone. It pissed him off, in all honesty, but it scared him a little bit, too. Miwa was a tough girl with a mind to match, but you never knew what kind of people were lurking around places like this… never knew what was falling into your drink.

_She’s fine_ , he reassured himself, a little too drunk to figure out whether or not he’d said it out loud. _She’s probably looking for me right now, or Mikey_.

Swirling his straw around the icy fruit drink he’d ordered (something about strawberries and honey?), he looked up as someone plopped down in a seat beside him.

Sitting there, looking as casual as a highschooler in class, was the most _beautiful_ mutant woman he’d ever seen. Most beautiful _mutant turtle_ woman he’d ever seen.

She was all long, toned legs and scarlet lace tights, with matching gloves (where did she even _GET THOSE_?). Her hair, golden and wavy, cascaded down her shell and over her shoulders, a sharp contrast to her shining, shimmering crimson body-con that was barely suitable for a nightclub as a sleazy as this one but somehow looked _SOSOSOSOSOSO—_

Her face… gods, her face… sharp jawline, beautiful emerald scales, bright, BRIGHT green eyes—was there even a WORD for that color?! Her lips were sticked a dark wine, her eyelids flecked with gold. Her cheeks looked flushed and Leo wondered what he could do to make her blush like that—

“Ya’ want something, bub?”

The voice shocked him out of his ogling and his eyes centered in on her lips. That couldn’t have been her! But she was looking at him now, an eyeridge cocked in such a sassy manner and he wondered if she liked the passive sort of partner, he wasn’t much of dominator, but she looked so—

“Earth ta creepo, can I help you?”

That was her… but she wasn’t a her, she was a him—was she a him? Or was he a she, or she a she?! They, they looked angry now and Leo realized he’d been clonked out again. He stammered a response as **~~she~~** **~~he~~** they separated their lips again.

“S-s-sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry, mister, ma’am—” he cringes at himself, scrunching his eyes closed—”friend? Sorry, I’m…” he cracked an eye open to gaze at them again, blushing at their softened features. “I’m really, really sorry…”

Then they laugh. They laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh. They laugh until their loud, slightly rough voice is all-consuming to his ears. It was… _nice_.

“Oh, man, you’re worse than my brother in high school!” they snort, their fit fading into giggles and snickers. “I’m a dude, but I’m working tonight, so call me ‘Angel,’ mkay, honey?” He, _he_ , chuckles one last time, leveling a mirth filled gaze on Leonardo. _Did his nostrils just flare?_

Flushing more thoroughly, Leo gulped down the lump that was suddenly clogging his throat. “I’m Leonardo.” he must’ve sounded so dumb, _looked_ so dumb, sitting there in such nice clothes, looking like he was going to Granny’s for sunday dinner while this _gorgeous man_ was staring at him, _smelling him_ in the most cock-hardening outfit the turtle had _ever seen—_

“My real name’s Raphael.” He whispered this. By Leo’s earslit. No, no, no, no, no—he _purred this_ by Leo’s earslit! **_PURRED_**.

He would’ve tried to fight it, really, Leo would’ve. Only he was pretty drunk and his cock had (somehow) ended up NOT in his slit anymore, and his tail kinda hurt, and he _REALLY_ wanted this person on top of him— _HOW_ he wasn’t quite sure yet—and he really wouldn’t have normally been so wanton but—

But it pushed up and out of his throat before he really knew what he was doing passed _sexRaphaelAngeldragqueen?sexsex_ ** _yes_.**

He had just churred in the middle of a nightclub at _a total freaking_ ** _stranger_** _because he whispered his_ ** _name_** _into Leo’s earslit_. It wasn’t right, why did the universe do this him? Why him, whywhywhywhywhywhy—

“Look, I’m really, really sorry—” Raphael cut him off. By smushing their beaks together. It hurt, and he was thoroughly confused, but it was also kinda nice because Raphael seemed to be just as confused about as he was, which was nice because maybe that meant he wasn’t the only one here without any experience in these sorts of situations—wait… What kind of situation _was this?_ Was this a Miwa situation?

Miwa…

Raphael pulled back, looking thoroughly disgruntled. “Sorry, I don’t know how to—”

“I lost my asshole friends in this club and I’m kinda drunk and you’re kinda gorgeous, please help me.”

The outburst of information seemed to stun the other turtle, shock him into silence that stretched thick around them. Leo was drunk, so, so fucking drunk—

“Uh… okay…”

 

**[2]**

They never found Miwa, or Mikey. They did, however, find a nice G-Wagon in the parking lot with a fairly spacious back. And tinted windows. And a bottle of lube in the glovebox…

Leo woke up in that car, a turtle nearly twice his size on top of him and an excruciating pain in his—everywhere. _Drag queens don’t mess around…_

He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this whole mess to his family.


End file.
